


listening

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, RoLoCeit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan, Roman, and Deceit have a moment after the courtroom.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	listening

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 190th sanders sides fic, holy h*ck

Logan's been in his room all evening.

Guilt clogs Roman's throat, the more he stares at that closed door. He shouldn't have said the things he did in the courtroom, and he knows it. It was childish and uncalled for. And no way to treat one of his boyfriends.

He's amazed Thomas didn't catch on that he and Deceit have something going on. Dee couldn't stop flirting and as shameless as it was, it was kind of heady. Certainly that's the only explanation Roman can conjure up for his poor behavior toward his _other_ boyfriend.

He needs to apologize, but he has no idea how. The words stick uncomfortably in his throat, as plastic and fake as a bauble from a vending machine.

"We _don't_ need to apologize at all," Dee murmurs behind him, making him jump. He turns and looks down to meet his boyfriend's mismatched eyes, unusually somber. He's dressed in his usual clothes, gloved hands twisting in front of him.

"Agreed," Roman says with a heavy sigh. "I just- Why did I _say_ that? I even made Thomas flip him off, there was no need to- it was completely unprincely-"

"I can hear you two, you know," Logan says dryly, cracking open his door. He looks exhausted, and the reddened state of his eyes suggests he's been crying. More guilt sits like a sodden lump of lead in Roman's stomach as he follows Deceit into Logan's room.

"I'm sorry," Roman blurts out, as soon as he's crossed the threshold. "God, Lo, I'm _so_ sorry, I shouldn't have done any of that, you're an important part of the team and more importantly, you're my boyfriend and you deserve better. So much better."

"I must apologize as well," Deceit says, staring resolutely at the carpet. "I shouldn't have benched you. Maybe if I hadn't, Thomas would have come to the ri- to a better conclusion. And- and Patton _definitely_ suggested we were better off without you."

Logan looks at them, then rubs at his eyes under his glasses. He sighs, then opens his arms to pull them both into a hug.

"We are all disasters," he says thickly. "That is the word, correct?"

"Oh yes," Roman assures him. Relief bubbles up his throat, coaxing a smile to spread across his mouth. "I love you, Lo. More than even a prince can express." He presses a kiss to Logan's cheek, making the logical side smile.

"I love you, too," Logan says. "You and Dee. Please don't do that again."

"I won't," Deceit promises fervently, soon echoed by Roman. "I love you too much, you have no idea how hard it was not to flirt with you, too."

"Maybe we should tell Thomas we're dating," Logan says, thoughtful. "The others know. Sooner or later, it is bound to slip out."

Roman encourages Logan to sit on the edge of the bed, where all three of them collapse into a loose cuddle pile.

"That is a topic for another day, I think," Deceit says. Roman nods in agreement.

For now, he is content to lie here, with his boyfriends, and watch the stars on Logan's ceiling twinkle above him.


End file.
